


Что-то пошло не так

by She_is_Hale, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: «Так когда ты понял, что что-то пошло не так?»





	

— Когда ты понял, что что-то пошло не так?

— Когда услышал твой голос в галерее Ванессы. 

— Только поэтому…

— Таша, ради Бога, давай поговорим чуть позже.

— А как же «не поминать всуе» и всё такое?

Мэтт фыркает в ответ и хватает Наташу за запястье. Он тащит её по каким-то подворотням Адской кухни. Платье, которое казалось Наташе в начале званого ужина восхитительно богемным и воздушным, сейчас мешается на каждом лихом повороте. А ещё этот паникёр Мёрдок даже не дал ей шанса сбросить босоножки на шпильке.

Она смотрит в широкую спину Мэтта, следуя за ним на расстоянии дыхания. Он не отпускает её ни на секунду, легко вписывается в самые тесные закоулки между домами и заборами. Грациозный и уверенный хозяин Адской кухни от заката до рассвета.

Перед глазами снова встаёт тот момент, когда Мэтт, как герой из безмозглого, но красивого боевика, расколотил панорамное окно в ресторане, схватил Наташу, попавшую, по его мнению, в затруднительную ситуацию, и по-тарзаньи уволок на соседнюю крышу. Практически в закат.

Ну ладно, ситуация правда была затруднительной: охранников у Ванессы Фиск оказалось около тридцати, а патронов в «Глоке» всего семнадцать.

— Вроде оторвались, — выдыхает наконец Мэтт. — Но сейчас по этой улице проедут. Нам наверх, там и поговорим.

Наташа с трудом успевает расстегнуть эти пыточные босоножки и зацепить их каблуками за ржавую пожарную лестницу на уровне второго этажа.

***

— Так когда ты понял, что что-то пошло не так?

Мэтт оседает у парапета крыши, тяжело дыша, и качает головой. Удивительно, что оба ушли целыми.

Нужно сказать ему «спасибо», но гордость мешает рассыпаться в благодарностях перед бывшими, и Наташа рассматривает игру алого закатного света в размытых облаках, стоя к нему спиной.

— Когда я это понял? Очень сложный вопрос, Таша.

Интересно, не у неё ли он научился такому неприкрытому сарказму?

— Ну, это было точно не в тот момент, когда мы познакомились. А зря, — бросает Мэтт ей в спину. — Это помогло бы мне избежать многих проблем. И не в тот раз, когда я привёл тебя в спортзал и мы пытались отработать захват, а вместо этого отработали что-то другое, прямо на ринге. И я это не понял даже, чёрт меня возьми, тогда, когда после расставания мы столкнулись в первый раз. Таша, почему мне не хватило ума сделать вид, что мы никогда не встречались? Я же вроде одарённый мальчик, у меня даже диплом с отличием есть.

— Тогда всё нормально было, — Наташа пожимает плечами и нарочно громко проводит ногтями по металлу парапета, оборачиваясь. 

Мэтт морщится.

— Да. Нормально. Диван, залитый кровью — это нормально. Бартон, который входит в мою квартиру через закрытое окно — нормально. И этот ещё…

— Вот на Коулсона не гони.

— Да вы ненормальная банда, — возмущается Мэтт. — Вот почему я работаю в одиночку. Если в команде есть ещё кто-то, сразу что-то…

— ...идёт не так.

Эти слова договаривает за него Наташа, потому что Мэтт теряет дар речи. Она смеётся, стягивая из-под длинного шифонового платья трусики, и он ошалело вслушивается в шорох ткани. Ей отчаянно жалко, что он не может оценить в полной мере, как эффектно это движение смотрится под прозрачной тканью.

— Таша, нет, — строго произносит он, ловя летящий в лицо кружевной комок.

— Как ты вообще в суде выступаешь без умения убедительно говорить?

Мэтт хватается рукой за решётку парапета, собирается подорваться на ноги — но Наташа уже садится на него сверху, сжимает его бёдра коленями. Он колеблется, пытается отстраниться, сделать серьёзное лицо. Наташа проводит носом по его колючей щеке, по шее, и Мэтт морщится от невыносимой щекотки.

— Ходячая катастрофа, — бормочет он, стаскивая перчатки.

— От ходячей катастрофы слышу, — отвечает она и стягивает с него чёрную кофту.

Наташа даже не успевает снять с него эту дурацкую бандану. Как и в десяток предыдущих встреч, когда что-то вдруг шло не так, Мэтт затыкает ей рот поцелуем. Отбрасывая мятый шифоновый подол, он подсаживает Наташу на себя раньше, чем та скажет что-нибудь ещё.

На крыше коленкам ужасно жёстко, но после официального разрыва у них и не бывает секса в нормальных постелях.

— Мы не встречаемся, — на всякий случай напоминает Наташа, с трудом отрываясь от жестковатых, недавно разбитых губ.

— Как скажешь, — руки Мэтта сминают шифон ещё сильнее, ритмично поднимая её ягодицы.

— Мы совсем не подходим друг другу, — выдыхает она, опираясь ладонью на его плечо.

— Это сразу заметно.

Губы Мэтта касаются её шеи, умышленно больно, ставят памятную метку, и он усмехается, задевая носом длинную звенящую серёжку. Он наращивает темп. Наташа закрывает глаза — последние закатные лучи слишком пронзительно бьют золотом.

— Скажи ещё, что не любишь меня, Таша.

— Не люблю.

— Совсем не любишь.

— Совсем не...люблю.

Она выдыхает это в наступающую темноту со стоном, дрожит и оседает, утыкаясь в его плечо.. Мэтт ухмыляется коротко и хищно, не отпуская её ещё несколько движений. 

Потом он дышит тяжело и сыто, почему-то довольно улыбаясь, и у Наташи нет сил выпутаться из его расслабленных объятий, встать и уйти.

— Обожаю, когда что-то идёт не так, — вдруг выдаёт Мэтт, поглаживая двумя пальцами её рыжие волосы.

— Это почему же?

— Ты отвратительно врёшь во время секса.

Он смеётся, и Наташа из вредности натягивает ему бандану до самого подбородка.


End file.
